ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus “Siege” Brisbane
Major Markus "Siege" Brisbane is a warcaster in the Cygnaran Army. Major Brisbane's acumen with fortress-breaking and the besieging of emplacements has caused his name to become almost literally synonymous with the act of siege warfare. A soldier's soldier, "Siege" takes no interest in internal scheming or political entanglements, preferring to devote himself to his job - the total annihilation of Cygnar's enemies. Some soldiers thrive on a life under fire, and Major Markus Brisbane is a man who eats, sleeps, and breathes warfare. He is a professional soldier with more field experience than virtually any other warcaster in the Cygnaran Army. It has been said there is no strategic obstacle the man cannot overcome, nor is there any wall in western Immoren that can stand against him. History Markus Brisbane was born on 565 AR in the Cygnaran city of Ceryl to a city guardsman. Brisbane entered military service in 582 AR as a Trencher assigned to the 565th Trencher Company of the Fourth Army in Fort Balton where he trained with military engineers and sappers. Brisbane was promoted to Corporal in 582 AR and to Sergeant 583 AR.No Quarter #17 Brisbane began Warcaster training in late 583 AR in the Strategic Academy of Caspia where he was promoted to Lieutenant. Brisbane undertook his journeyman tour in 584-585 AR under Commander Adept Birk Kinbrace. During this tour, Lieutenant Brisbane served at the Battle of Frog Peninsula and the Battle at Eyewall Bay at the beginning of the Scharde Invasions. After being promoted to Captain 585 AR, Brisbane fought alongside Third Army in many battles during the Scharde Invasions which include the Battle of Sandbottom Point, the Liberation of Cullenrock, the Battle of Death’s Door, the Retaliation on Blackrock, and the Landing at Giant’s Head. Transferred to Northguard 589 AR, he served with First Army defending against Khadoran and mercenary raids until late 594 AR. Brisbane spearheaded the assault on Kragvold Fort during which sappers dug a mine beneath the westernmost tower. They managed to clear and collapse a small tunnel although many didn't see the value in it. However Captain Brisbane assured that the unstable foundation provided all the weakness he required. During the subsequent assault Siege, made for the tower approach with three Defenders, all while evading cannon and Destroyer fire. He laid down a concentrated barrage on the tower with beautiful precision, toppled the structure in record time, and opened a breach resulting in the fall of the fort. The defeat was so humiliating that Khador excised all records of this fortress from their maps. In the same year he returned to the Thrid Army and served at Highgate, Southshield, and Westwatch and was promoted to Major in 597 AR. Brisbane was transferred to Eastwall, Second Army in late 598 AR. In 599 AR Siege adviced the extensive reconstruction of Eastwall and was sent to Llael as a training adviser in 600 AR where he visited Redwall and Merywyn and in 602 went to Ord as a fortification advisor where he appraised Midfast, Scarswall, and Boarsgate. He later returned to Cygnar and served along the Black River through 604 AR including the Caspia garrison, Fort Falk, and various lesser outposts. He also led the siege on the Halward Redoubt 601 AR. In 605 AR he fought in the Llaelese war alongside the First Army where he fought against Khador in the Battle of Keepers Dig, the Battle at Riversmet Ruins, and the initial Defense of Merywyn before being withdrawn for the Defense of Deepwood Tower. Siege returned to the Second Army in late 605 AR and joined the Caspia Garrison . During the Siege of Sul which began in Cinten 606 AR Siege attacked the walls of Sul which had stood unconquered for a millennia. Siege noted a slight shift in the foundation of the walls due to river erosion which was almost invisible to the naked eye. When Menite engineers noticed a pattern in the bombardment that appeared to be random it was too late as the timing and persistence of these barrages created a reverberating resonance which is slowly pulverizing the deeply-set supporting columns and cracks had already started to appear and eventually the walls fell at the end of Rowan. Destruction of the walls was seen as profaning the blessed work of the Creator by the Menites and is now the brunt of considerable hatred within the Protectorate, second only to Coleman Stryker.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 After the fall of the walls Major Brisbane joined the Storm Division for assaults within Sul. In the months of bitter street-fighting that followed the incursion of Sul, Major Brisbane was key to many of Cygnar’s successes. His intuitive understanding of demolitions, warfare, and artillery, along with his habitual grim determination, made him superbly suited for the realities of urban combat. After the Caspia-Sul War, Major Brisbane was sent north to help reinforce Cygnar’s war-torn and tattered border. Even being grievously wounded in a clash with an insane Khadoran warcaster could not blunt Siege’s enthusiasm for battle or his dedication to duty. After the gun mage Allister Caine helped him escape from Khadoran captivity, Brisbane went on to play a significant role in defending Fharin during the Second Cygnaran Civil War. Following the Civil War, Marcus Brisbane has been promoted to Colonel, a rank often ignored in the progression of other Warcasters. Now equipped with a new suit of armour, complete with a variant of the jet pack seen on Minuteman warjacks, Siege is back in the fight and leading the armies of Cygnar from the front, with renewed determination.No Quater Prime #1 References Category:Cygnar Category:People Category:Warmachine Category:Warcaster